Sea Queen
by PurpleBeanbagProductions
Summary: Marinette is looking forward to spending the day with Adrien on her class field trip to the aquarium. But between Chloe and the newly akumatised Sea Queen, will she ever get the chance to see him?
1. Chapter 1

_**UPDATE:** After some feedback from readers, I have changed the format of the story, but the story is still the same._

 _~PBP_

* * *

 _In the daytime, I'm Marinette. Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, coz I have a secret._

 _Miraculous! Simply the best. Up to the test when things go wrong. Miraculous! The luckiest. Power of love's always so strong._

 _Miraculous!_

* * *

"Today is the best day ever! I get to spend the whole day at the aquarium, with _Adrien!_ " Marinette glanced over at the blond boy and sighed.

"Marinette? _Marinette_!" hissed Alya, elbowing her friend in the arm.

"Huh?" Marinette glanced around and realised everyone was staring at her. The teacher didn't look impressed.

"Marinette, if you would kindly pay attention while I am explaining your assignment," scolded Ms Bustier. The rest of the class laughed.

"Sorry," mumbled Marinette, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"As I was saying," continued Ms Bustier. "You will need to choose an animal here at the aquarium and write a report about it. Remember, no more than two people per animal, I don't want to read ten reports about sharks".

"I call dibs on sharks!" called Nino loudly. Ms Bustier frowned at him, and he smiled back at her sheepishly.

"Your reports will be due tomorrow," Ms Bustier called as the group started splitting up into pairs.

"Hey Adrien, you wanna come and see the sharks with me?" asked Nino.

"Hmm, no thanks, I actually wanted to check out the octopus," smiled Adrien.

"Suit yourself," shrugged Nino.

"I wanna see the sharks!" exclaimed Kim, running off down the corridor.

"Me too!" piped up Max, following after him.

"Hey you guys, no fair! I called dibs!" yelled Nino, chasing after them.

"Quick girl, now's your chance. Go talk to Adrien!" ushered Alya.

"Just think! Adrien and I could be partners for this assignment! Me, and _Adrien_ ," Marinette sighed again.

"Yeah, well you'd better hurry up before—"

"Oh Adri-kins!" called Chloe, pushing roughly between Marinette and Alya. "Let's go and see the animals together!" she smiled, slinging her arms around Adrien's neck. He gave a nervous laugh, unhooking her arms from around him, however Chloe just linked her arm through Adrien's instead and pulled him away, Sabrina trailing after them.

"Oh! That Chloe!" Marinette groaned in frustration, then gasped suddenly. "What if they go around the aquarium together, and then he sees her gazing in wonder at all the fish and then he falls in love with her and then they get married?! Oh, my life is _over_!"

"Girl, you need to calm down," laughed Alya. "There's no way Chloe would be _'gazing in wonder_ ' at anything other than her own reflection in the glass."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, I really wanted to spend time with him today," sighed Marinette dejectedly.

"We'd better get started on that assignment. What animal did you want to choose?"

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it." Marinette looked down at her map. "What about you?"

"Hmmm, how about we start with the stingray tank and then work our way around? We might even bump into _Adrien_ while we're at it," grinned Alya.

Marinette and Alya followed the passage around to the left, making their way through a glass tunnel where they could see all kinds of fish swimming above them.

"Wow, this is totally cool," whispered Alya, pulling out her phone to film the large school of fish passing above them.

They moved on to the first exhibit, stopping to watch the stingray floating around the bottom of the tank. The next tank held a dozen jellyfish, floating lazily in the water. Alya smiled as Marinette pulled out her sketchpad and sat down on the floor, her pencil scratching across the paper.

"Wow! Marinette, that's amazing!"

Marinette looked up to see Rose leaning over her shoulder.

"Thanks, though it's a little hard when they keep moving around," smiled Marinette, closing her sketchpad. She noticed Juleka watching the jellyfish.

"Did you two decide to do your report on the jellyfish?" asked Alya.

"Yeah! They're so cute and _poofy_ , don't you think?" squeaked Rose enthusiastically.

"And their stingers are pretty cool too," added Juleka.

"I guess we'd better find an animal to write about too," said Alya, pulling Marinette to her feet.

"See you guys later," waved Marinette. The two girls kept moving through the aquarium, stopping to look at each tank and marvel at the creatures swimming there.

"Next is the penguin exhibit," announced Marinette, looking down at the map. She yelped as Alya suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down behind a rubbish bin. "Alya! What-"

"Shhhh," Alya hissed. "Look over there!"

Marinette carefully peered around the bin and saw a girl standing in front of the penguin exhibit. She was wearing a baggy green jumper and dark jeans, with a large satchel strapped across her shoulder. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a hairtie made of seashells. The girl looked around nervously. She lifted the strap off her shoulder, holding the bag opened with one hand, and reached down into the enclosure with the other.

"She's trying to kidnap the penguins!" Marinette gasped loudly. The girl spun around, dropping the bag in her surprise, and looked around for Marinette.

"Hey, you there! Stop!" called an angry voice. Suddenly two security guards came running up the corridor, grabbing the girl roughly by the arms. They were followed by a stern looking woman in a stiff jacket and tight pencil skirt.

"That's the Director of the aquarium," whispered Alya, zooming in her camera. "What a scoop!"

"Coralie. Did you think I would forget about you? This is the second time you've tried something like this," sneered the woman. "I've been watching you since you entered the aquarium. Did you really think you could get away with stealing my animals?"

"They're not your animals, they belong in the ocean," cried the girl emphatically. "They're miserable being imprisoned in these tiny glass tanks, they should be free!"

"These animals are not going anywhere. And neither are you." The woman turned to one of the security guards. "I've called the police, take her to the foyer until they get here".

Marinette and Alya watched as the girl was dragged away, followed by the Director, the click of her heels echoing up the corridor.

"I hope the penguins are okay," said Alya, walking over to the exhibit and peering through her phone at the penguins. Marinette stared up the empty corridor where the girl had been taken.

"Poor girl," she said softly.

"She did the wrong thing though," chimed a small voice from her bag. Marinette ducked back behind the bin and unclasped her bag.

"I know Tikki, but I still feel sorry for her," Marinette whispered to her tiny red kwami. "She really seems passionate about the animals here, and wants to make sure that they are happy".

"Yes but there are better ways of going about it," Tikki chirped sagely.

"Marinette, you coming?" called Alya.

"Ah yeah, coming!" stammered Marinette, jumping to her feet. However, in her hurry she slipped and fell forward, knocking the bin over in the process. Alya sighed.

* * *

Coralie sat on a hard plastic seat in the foyer, the two security guards seated either side of her. She glanced up at the Director, who was talking to Officer Rogers. Coralie clenched her fists on her lap. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _fair_!

* * *

 _A skylight opens in a darkened room, revealing a man surrounded by hundreds of white butterflies. As the sunlight touches their wings, the creatures lift into the air, swirling around the man._

 _"Ah, this poor unfortunate soul," grins the man. "The perfect prey for my little_ akumas _."_

 _He holds out his hand, and a butterfly lands there, stilling its wings. The man cups his other hand over the butterfly. A black light glows from between his hands, imbuing the creature with his dark powers. He lifts his hand, revealing the now black and purple butterfly._

 _"Fly away my little_ akuma _, and evilize her!" he commands, twirling his staff above his head before stamping it firmly on the ground as he watches the butterfly disappear out the window, and over the rooftops of Paris._

* * *

Coralie looked up at the guards either side of her. She wondered if she could outrun them. Lost in thoughts of escape, Coralie didn't notice the black and purple butterfly that flew over the heads of the two guards, alighting on her seashell hairtie, and slipping inside it. Coralie's eyes darkened.

 _Sea Queen. I am Hawkmoth. I hear that you are trying to rescue your friends from their glass prisons. I'd like to help you, and all I ask in return is that you imprison Ladybug and Cat Noir, and give their Miraculouses to me!_

"Yes, Hawkmoth," she murmured. A purple light glowed in her hairtie and spread over her body. Her baggy jumper was replaced by a tight sleeveless tunic covered in scales that shimmered green and blue in the light. Her arms were covered by long fingerless gloves made from the same blue and green scales. Her legs were covered by tight, shiny black leggings that looked like seal skin. Her hands and feet grew longer, a thin delicate webbing appearing between each finger and toe. A band of seashells stretched around her head, the long twisted shells spiking out all around like a crown. The guards jumped up in surprise.

"What's going on?" demanded the Director. One of the guards tried to grab Coralie's arm.

"That's no way to treat a Queen!" she snapped, throwing him back. She stalked forward to where the Director and Officer Rogers were standing, and smiled darkly. Sea Queen held out her hand towards them; a ball of blue light burst from her hand and hit the floor at their feet. Four clear walls sprang up from the floor around them, then came together to mesh above their heads, trapping them.

"Now it's _your_ turn to be trapped in glass prisons," cackled Sea Queen, turning and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we've seen the stingrays, the jellyfish, the coral, the seahorse, the penguins, the polar bears and the shark tank," listed Marinette. "All that's left is the whale tank outside and-"

"And the octopus of course," interrupted Alya.

"Oh yeah, that. I'd totally forgotten about that," Marinette babbled a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh," answered Alya, completely not buying it. The girls jumped as they suddenly heard screams.

"What was that?" stammered Marinette nervously.

"Dunno. Maybe someone's been _akuma_ tized! Let's go check it out!" grinned Alya in excitement.

"Alya, wait! It could be dangerous," cried Marinette, catching her friend by the arm.

"Yeah, and Ladybug could be there! I have to get some footage for my Ladyblog!" replied Alya impatiently, shaking off Marinette's hand and running towards the cries for help. Marinette ducked behind cardboard shark as Tikki flew out of her bag.

"That Alya sure will do anything for a scoop!" she chirped.

"Yeah, even put herself in danger," groaned Marinette.

"Then we'd better go and help her," smiled Tikki.

"Right. Tikki, Spots On!"

* * *

Adrien shifted uncomfortably on the cold metal bench, watching an orca whale swimming endless lazy circles, trapped in the confines of its' pool.

 _I know how you feel,_ thought Adrien glumly. _How did I manage to get stuck here with Chloe?_

Adrien glanced over at the girls sitting next to him as Chloe started to complain. Again.

"Ugh, when is this show going to start? I want to see the whale _do something_ already," demanded Chloe loudly.

"I thought you said we were going to see the octopus next?" replied Adrien, raising an eyebrow at her.

"With those gross sucker things and all those arms? Ugh, no thank you!" she sneered, wrinkling her nose. Adrien sighed.

"These people, making me wait like this. How dare they! Wait until daddy hears about this. I'll have them all fired," whined Chloe petulantly.

"Come on Clo, the show isn't going to start for another hour. Let's go and see the other exhibits while we wait."

"No, I want to see the whale show. Right now!" Chloe stomped her foot in frustration. She pulled out her phone and started dialling. This was Adrien's chance. While Chloe complained to her father and Sabrina sat there trying to look haughty and useful (and achieved neither) Adrien quietly slipped away and scurried back towards the doors.

"I thought we were never going to give her the slip!" gasped Plagg dramatically, flying out from inside Adrien's shirt.

"You and me both," Adrien laughed. "Now, let's go and check out the octopus".

"How about we check out the lunch menu, I'm starved!" whined Plagg.

"You're _always_ hungry," sighed Adrien. "Is food all you ever think about?"

As they approached the door, they heard screams coming from inside. Adrien slammed open the door and ran down the corridor towards the cries. He stopped short and gasped at what he saw. Max, Kim; everyone was trapped inside glass tanks! He saw Nino huddled inside a small glass box beside the shark tank and raced over to him.

"Nino!" he yelled, dropping down beside his best friend. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Adrien, there was this girl, called herself the Sea Queen. She's crazy man, you gotta get me out of here!"

Adrien tried banging and kicking and lifting the glass, but it wouldn't budge.

"Adrien, behind you!" cried Nino suddenly. Adrien whirled around, then dived behind the tank, narrowly avoiding a blast of blue light. He stared in shock as the spot he had just been standing was encased by a glass tank. He looked back at Nino apologetically, then turned and ran down the corridor. In his hurry Adrien ran straight into another man also trying to escape. The man tripped and fell. Adrien reluctantly ignored his cries for help. He looked back briefly to see the man had been trapped in a glass tank, just like Nino and the others. Adrien shouldered opened a Staff Only door, closed it quickly behind him and sunk down against the door to get his breath back. He pressed his ear to the door, but he didn't hear anyone outside.

"Plagg, we gotta get out there and help them. Claws Out!"

* * *

Ladybug cautiously made her way through the aquarium. She came back to the room where the jellyfish tanks were, and saw Rose and Juleka trapped inside a large glass box.

"Ladybug! Over here! Help us!" called Rose, standing up and banging her fists desperately against the glass.

"Hang on, move back against the back wall," directed Ladybug calmly. Rose and Juleka moved back and Ladybug threw her yoyo at the front of the tank as hard as she could. It bounced back at her, leaving a large crack in the glass.

"Almost," she whispered to herself, pulling back her arm sharply and hurling the yoyo forward again. This time the glass shattered. Rose squealed in fear, then found herself being dragged out of the tank by Juleka.

"Thanks Ladybug," murmured Juleka.

"Yeah, thanks! I thought we were going to be stuck in there for _ever!_ " gasped Rose.

"What happened here?" asked Ladybug, looking around for any signs of danger.

"This girl trapped us in here, then she took all the jellyfish away," whined Rose sadly.

"The jellyfish? Why would she do that?" blinked Ladybug.

"She said that she had to free all of her friends, and that she would take them all home to the ocean," added Juleka.

"It must be that girl from the penguin exhibit," Ladybug murmured to herself, then turned back to Rose and Juleka. "Where did she go?"

"She was headed outside. Alya was following her," said Juleka.

"Alright, thanks. You two get out of here before she comes back," instructed Ladybug, running into the next room. _Alya, I hope you're alright_!

Ladybug moved cautiously through the aquarium, freeing those she found trapped and directing them to the exits. The exhibits were all eerily still, devoid of any life.

 _She really is taking all of her friends home,_ thought Ladybug.

Suddenly, Ladybug heard a cry coming from the next room. She ran towards it and nearly collided with Alya.

"Ladybug!" she exclaimed, then jumped as a flash of blue light shot past her, hitting the ground beside her. A glass box sprung up from the floor, the top snapping shut like a lid. Ladybug dragged Alya towards a bench and shoved her behind it.

"Stay here-" Ladybug started, but Alya cut her off.

"Look out!"

Ladybug spun around and swung her yoyo in front of her like a shield, deflecting the blasts of blue light, causing more tanks to spring up from the floor where they hit.

"You won't stop me from saving my friends Ladybug!" cried Sea Queen. Ladybug threw her yoyo forward; it wrapped around Sea Queen, pinning her arms to her sides. Ladybug tugged hard, sending Sea Queen crashing to the ground.

Sea Queen cried out, then twisted herself sideways, aiming her hand at Ladybug. Ladybug let go of the yoyo as she flung herself sideways to avoid the blue light.

Sea Queen wriggled free and took off into the next room. Ladybug ran after her, snatching up her yoyo as she ran. She saw the girl disappear through a "No Entry" door, and quickly followed. She ran up a metal staircase that led to a set of walkways above the tanks. She cautiously walked up the last few steps. The only sound was the quiet lapping of water; Sea Queen was nowhere to be seen.

Ladybug moved across one of the walkways, eyes darting around for any sign of movement. Suddenly she heard a splash and looked over the railing. _Nothing. But-?_

Ladybug cried out as something crashed into her back, sending her over the railing and into the water. She looked up and saw Sea Queen standing on the walkway, her image distorted by the water. Sea Queen raised her hand and shot a blue light straight at Ladybug, who reflexively brought her hands up in front of her face and screwed her eyes closed. After a second she slowly opened them, surprised that nothing had happened. Then she realised how wrong she was; Ladybug pressed her hands above the glass that now covered the surface of the water. She was trapped!

Ladybug banged on the glass desperately; she could already feel her lungs starting to burn. She wasn't going to be able to hold her breath much longer! Trying to suppress the panic rising inside her, Ladybug flung her yoyo forward. It bounced harmlessly off the glass, the water slowing it down too much to be effective. Ladybug glanced at the yoyo despairingly. _What now?_

 _Sea Queen, hurry and take Ladybug's Miraculous!_

"No, I have to finish rescuing my friends! She can wai—ahhh!" Sea Queen gasped as pain wracked her body.

 _You_ will _get that Miraculous for me. Quickly, before she uses her Lucky Charm!_

Sea Queen looked down at Ladybug, who was staring at her yoyo with sudden determination.

"Stop her!" yelled Sea Queen.

 _My Lucky Charm!_ thought Ladybug suddenly. _Guess it's now or never._

Ladybug thought she could hear something, a faint tapping sound. She looked down and saw Alya banging on the glass from the outside. When Alya realised she had Ladybug's attention she started frantically shouting (though Ladybug couldn't hear what she was saying) and pointing behind her.

Too late Ladybug realised what was wrong. Long red and orange tentacles shot out beside her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. She was vaguely aware of her yoyo slipping out of her grasp and the last of her air was forced from her lungs. Black spots clouded the edges of Ladybug's vision, then exploded in front of her eyes as she was dragged down, down, down…

* * *

Alya ran from the room as Ladybug was ensnared by the octopus. She needed something, _anything,_ to break the glass. In the next room she found what she was looking for; a metal rubbish bin.

 _Please let this work,_ she thought, dragging the bin after her. Alya suddenly sensed movement behind her, and spun around, raising the bin over her head and swinging it down into…

"Cat Noir!" she gasped. He sidestepped her wild attack easily and the momentum of the bin sent her stumbling forward.

"Relax," he grinned, "I'm not going to hurt ya".

"Ladybug's is trouble!" blurted Alya. Cat Noir's face fell.

"Where?" he asked, suddenly serious. Alya pointed back towards the next room and Cat Noir took off. He stopped short when he saw Ladybug and felt like the air was being squeezed out of _his_ lungs.

"Ladybug!" he cried in horror. The cat paw on his ring flashed and he stretched his arm up into the air. A ball of dark energy formed on his outstretched palm. "Cataclysm!" he yelled, closing his fist and squeezing the ball, feeling the energy seep into his claws. He pulled his arm back, then charged forwards. His legs kicked off the ground and he swung his fist forward with a loud battle cry. His claws shattered the glass and water came spewing forth, knocking Cat Noir to the ground.

As the water abated he pushed himself up, eyes searching desperately for Ladybug. He saw he, lying on the floor in front of the tank, the octopus still with its tentacles wrapped around her. With another cry Cat Noir charged the creature; detaching his staff from his belt, he extended it and swung it into the creature's body with all the strength and skill of a professional baseball player. The creature went flying back into the tank, releasing Ladybug in the process, and landed with a heavy splash in the remaining inches of water.

Cat Noir dropped to his knees beside Ladybug and cradled her to his chest.

"Ladybug?" he croaked hopefully, shaking her slightly. His chest tightened painfully. She was too still, she wasn't breathing! She-

Ladybug's eyes snapped open and she gasped, then immediately doubled over coughing. Cat Noir sagged with relief. He held her shoulders as she leant forward and alternately coughed and gasped in lungfuls of air. As her lungs finally stopped spasming and her breathing evened out, Ladybug turned to look at him.

"Thanks-" she started, but was cut off as Cat Noir pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he whispered into her shoulder. Ladybug smiled gently, and moved her arms to return the hug, but froze when she heard a beeping sound coming from Cat Noir's ring.

"Cat Noir," she started, but he just held her tighter. She reached up and gently but firmly pushed him back. "Cat Noir, you're going to transform back. We don't have much time".

"Right," he said, smiling weakly at her. "Let's go".


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug and Cat Noir burst through the doorways, running outside towards the whale tank.

"Ladybug! Over here!"

Ladybug stopped and looked around. She saw Chloe and Sabrina trapped in a glass tank in the stands.

"Ladybug, remember me? You're biggest fan! Hurry up and get me out of here already!" demanded Chloe.

"Sorry Chloe, there's no time," apologised Ladybug running past her.

"You're probably safer in there anyway," added Cat Noir, chasing after Ladybug.

"Unbelievable. Ladybug! Get back here right now! Don't you know who I am?!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir stopped at the edge of the whale tank, which was now teeming with all of the other animals from the aquarium as well. Sea Queen was standing on the back of the whale.

 _Sea Queen! Take their Miraculouses! Do it now!_

Sea Queen raised her hand and fired shot after shot of blue light. Ladybug jumped up and Cat Noir cartwheeled out of the way.

"The _akuma_ is in her hairtie. I need a distraction," she called to him. Cat Noir grinned at her, then stumbled backwards to avoid a burst of light. He ran forward and jumped up high, landing on a 5m diving board that hung over the tank.

"Hey Sea Queen," he yelled. "What did the ocean say to the beach? Nothing, it just waved! Get it? Waved!"

"Oh brother," groaned Ladybug. She held her yoyo in front of her, then threw it up into the air. "Lucky Charm!" The yoyo spun around at the top of the string, glowing as it released a cloud of ladybugs. The ladybugs spiralled together, then glowed brightly, forming…

"A hula hoop? What am I supposed to do with this?" murmured Ladybug, catching the hoop as it dropped down in front of her. Her eyes darted side to side, and lit up on the hula hoop and her yoyo. "I need something else, come on, think!" She looked around, past the stands, the tank; her eyes lit up on the diving board. "Of _course_!"

Ladybug ran forward just in time to watch Cat Noir launch himself off the diving board towards Sea Queen. She shot a burst of blue light at him, and he quickly deflected it with his staff, however the blast knocked in off course and he went flailing into the water. Under the surface all of the sea creatures circled around him as he burst through to the surface. He turned and saw Sea Queen streaming towards him, riding on the back of the whale.

"Oh man, I'm in trouble," he mumbled nervously.

"Cat Noir!" He turned to see Ladybug throw a hula hoop into the air. With her other hand she flung her yoyo forward and up over the diving board. The end of the yoyo caught the hula hoop, and she held it there.

"Through here, hurry!" she yelled.

Cat Noir extended his staff into the tank. It hit the bottom and kept extending, sending him flying up into the air. He let go of his staff, stretched his arms out in front of him and dove through the hoop, landing with a graceful roll near the edge of the tank. The whale had launched itself into the air after him, and became stuck in the hoop. Sea Queen was sent flying forwards, and crashed unceremoniously to the ground. Ladybug drew back her yoyo, pulling the hula hoop free of the whale, which dropped back into the tank, causing a small tidal wave. Ladybug unhooked the hula hoop from her yoyo, then flung the latter forward to wrap around Sea Queen, who was pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. Ladybug tugged the yoyo back and Sea Queen fell down at Cat Noir's feet. He grabbed the hairtie and ripped it out of Sea Queen's hair, throwing it to Ladybug, who caught it and smashed it between her hands. A small purple and black butterfly flew out of the shattered sea shells.

"Show's over _akuma_ ", said Ladybug, swiping her finger across her yoyo. The yoyo opened like two wings, which disappeared as the yoyo started glowing white from inside. Ladybug let the yoyo drop down, then started swinging it faster and faster. She pulled the still spinning yoyo back, then pitched it forwards, catching the _akuma_ in the light. The two wings snapped shut over the _akuma,_ trapping it inside the yoyo.

"Gotcha!" said Ladybug, pulling the yoyo sharply back into her hand. She gently tapped the top of the yoyo, opening the two wings and releasing the now purified creature.

"Bye bye, little butterfly," whispered Ladybug, watching the tiny white creature flutter up and out of sight. She then threw the hula hoop into the air as she cried "Miraculous Ladybug!" The hula hoop burst into a circle of light, which formed a cloud of ladybugs. The creatures swarmed through the aquarium, freeing everyone from the glass tanks and returning all of the animals to their exhibits.

Sea Queen dropped to her hands and knees as she transformed back into Coralie, looking around herself in confusion.

 _You may have won this time Ladybug, but I assure you I will rise from the depths and take your Miraculous!_

Cat Noir stepped forward to Ladybug and they fist bumped. "Pound it!"

Cat Noir's ring started beeping at an increasing rate, reminding him that he was running out of time. With an impish grin he grabbed Ladybug's hand, raised it to his lips and kissed her knuckle gently.

"Cat Noir!" she stammered, snatching back her hand.

"Until next time, m'lady," he bowed deeply, then jumped back, launching himself into the air and over the roof of the aquarium.

"Honestly, that cat," she sighed, watching him disappear over the rooftop, before turning and jogging back inside before she too changed back.

* * *

Marinette crouched down in front of the penguin exhibit, watching the tiny birds waddle around. Suddenly she felt Alya grab her shoulders and pull her to her feet.

"Hey, Alya! Wha—aaah, I um, you uhhh, Adrien, hi!" babbled Marinette, immediately losing the power to speak coherently. She smiled at the blond boy dumbly.

"Hey, are you guys doing your report on the penguins? They're pretty cute, huh," smiled Adrien.

"Yeah! Cute. You are. I MEAN THEY ARE! I mean, ummm," Marinette trailed off with a nervous laugh. Adrien gave her a confused smile.

"How's it going with the octopus?" chimed in Alya. Marinette shot her a grateful look.

"Actually, I changed my mind about that," said Adrien, running his hand through his hair. "I'm not really a fan of them anymore. Maybe I could do my report on the penguins too. Oh, but there can only be two people per animal".

Marinette lost the ability to talk altogether.

"No, that's totally cool. I really wanted to write my report on seahorses, but" Alya shoved Marinette forwards. "Marinette wanted to write about the penguins, maybe you two could work together?"

"Is that okay with you, Marinette?" asked Adrien, looking over to her. Alya winked at Marinette over Adrien's shoulder as she walked away.

"Yeah, great! That sounds great! Do you want to come over to my place after school to work on it?" she babbled.

"Sure," smiled Adrien, turning his attention back to the penguins.

Marinette thought she might burst with happiness. _Today really is the best day ever!_


End file.
